


Where He Belonged

by DaydreamDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamDestiel/pseuds/DaydreamDestiel
Summary: Some good old fashioned Gabe edging Sam. And fluffy aftercare.





	Where He Belonged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoudenSwainfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/gifts).



> I'm so close to 50 works guys. So I decided to do a few oneshots that've been kicking around in my head. This one's been on my mind because [@LoudenSwainfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl) has had Gabriel on my mind even more than he usually is (which is a lot). ;) So have some Dom!Gabe/sub!Sam fun.

The air was thick and sticky with humidity despite the snowstorm that raged outside of the floor to ceiling window he was facing. On his knees in front of their bed, where Gabriel had just placed him, wrists cuffed at his sides to wide bands of leather that wrapped around each of his thighs, Sam exhaled slow. Tried to measure his breath in long seconds, but it came out too ragged, too desperate for that.

Aching hard, his cock was blood red and full, arched up against his stomach. Mind nearly a blank slate save for the spaces Gabriel was touching him; a palm and fingers spread as they swept down his sweat-damp back, fingers of his other hand gripped tight in his hair, forced his neck back.

“How many was that, Sam?” Gabriel asked, voice silken heat right next to his ear and Sam shivered with it.

His throat clicked when he tried to answer, taut skin buzzing with heat that'd faded into a deep ache a while ago. “Ten,” he wanted to come so badly that tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

“Good boy, Sam.” Gabriel said, pleased, Sam could tell. “New record for you. Let's give you a reward. Open your mouth.”

Sam did and his view of the snow was replaced with miles of Gabriel's skin, with the thick jut of his flushed, hard cock and the dark neatly trimmed curls that surrounded it. He licked his lips in anticipation and his tongue flicked against the tip. In his hair, Gabriel's hand tightened and the tingle of pain from his scalp made Sam's dick bob heavy against his stomach, a slick of precome on already wet skin. Flash of hot, hot, longing.

“Wait for it.” Gabriel instructed, so Sam waited, lips parted wide, tongue just barely peeking out past his bottom lip.

Stayed so still while Gabriel carefully painted his lips with precome. Eyes closed in concentration ‘cause he wanted to taste it so bad. Anticipation fluttered along his nerves and then Gabriel pushed in slow and hot. Silky slide right into the back of Sam's throat. His whole body went even more pliant as Gabriel got both hands on his head and fucked his mouth in steady-quick thrusts that kept Sam light-headed and oxygen-starved in the best way. Half-breaths when he could get them.

His dick throbbed for attention and he was glad his mouth was full so he didn't embarrass himself by begging. He floated, long drawn out minutes where his only concerns were the weight of Gabriel hot on his tongue, the way his throat fluttered around each intrusion, the salt-heady taste of him until he was nothing more than Gabriel's to do what he wanted with. Trust in him ingrained so deeply that it liberated him.

Time passed, measured by the beat of his heart as it pulsed in his ears, not that he was tracking it, and then Gabriel's hand fisted tight in his hair as he pulled out. His other hand stroked his spit-shiny cock inches from Sam's face and he stared in wide-eyed fascination as the head of it disappeared and reappeared through his fist. Quick, sharp flicks of Gabriel's wrist and Sam kept his mouth open. Knew from the way Gabriel was grunting that he was close.

“Fuck, yeah, just- ah. Just like that, Sam. Such a _\- fuck-_ good boy for me.” Gabriel said through gritted teeth and then warm spatters of come painted Sam's mouth, his cheeks. Dripped down onto his chest and he gasped in a hot breath of air as his own dick sympathetically ached. Jerked up in a show of just how much he liked that feeling.

Sam kept his eyes on Gabriel's face just the way he liked, drank in the relaxed, open, lines of his face and the warmth in his gorgeous hazel eyes when he blinked them open. Thick dark green ring around his irises that always made the green-gold of them so much more intense. With Gabriel looking at him like that, all soft and warm and pleased, Sam didn't even _need_ to come. Would happily crawl into bed beside him and fall asleep wrapped in his arms if that was what he wanted.

“I think my good boy deserves a treat, don't you?” Gabriel asked.

He didn't wait for a response before he dropped down to his knees and kissed Sam deep and filthy, not that Sam had really expected him to. Searing hot, Gabriel's fingers closed over Sam's over sensitive slick cock and he was violently reminded of exactly how long Gabriel had been edging him for. Long enough that he'd nearly lost count of how many times he'd been dragged to the edge and pulled back (thank fuck he hadn't forgotten). Long enough that his stomach clenched and he whimpered unashamedly into Gabriel's mouth with how badly he needed it.

“That's it, Sam. C’mon. Fuck my hand,” Gabriel pulled back and whispered in his ear. Frantically, Sam pushed up into his fist, thighs on fire with the effort, balls drawn up tight. “You did so good, you can come now. Whenever you're ready, baby.”

“Please,” Sam whispered, voice hoarse and gravelly, so close he could taste it but his body wouldn't give it up. “I can't- I can't. Please.”

And then Gabriel's lips fastened just under his ear. Sucked hard at that spot that drove Sam crazy and his chest arched wildly. His body tried to double in on itself a second later as he came in sharp bursts of pleasure so blinding that his whole body felt like heat and light and flames. Tingles of pain on his scalp where Gabriel was holding him upright with a harsh fist in his hair just made it even hotter. Drew it out in a few extra moments of uninterrupted bliss.

When he finally crawled slowly back to awareness, Gabriel had already unbound his arms and thighs. Was rubbing them and carefully checking them over in a way that warmed Sam all over again. Dopey smile on his face that he couldn't help as Gabriel looked up and noticed his attention.

“Hey, sweetheart. Back among the living?” he asked with a crooked grin.

“Mmmm.” Sam hummed. Too tired for real speech.

“You want a bath right now or some wet naps, juice and bed?”

“Bath.” 

SometimesSam thought that the baths Gabriel gave him after they scened were the best part of the whole thing. Gentle fingers washing his hair, massaging while the heat of the tub soothed his muscles. Sweet, reverent kisses and Gabriel humming sappy love songs under his breath. Pampered and cared for like Sam'd never really been before.

“Guess I should've seen that coming. Oh, wait, I did. Let's get you up.”

The bath was perfect, like it always was and Sam let himself luxuriate in Gabriel's undivided attention. Drank orange juice from a straw and ate dark chocolate squares that Gabriel slipped into his mouth until it was time to get out. They fell into bed together after Sam was dried off, and he tucked himself under Gabriel's arm. Rested his head on Gabriel's chest and listened to the steady thump of his heart. Reassuring. Just like the arms that wrapped around him and held him close. The lips that pressed into his hair and whispered soft, soothing words until Sam slowly faded into sleep. Loved and safe. Where he belonged.


End file.
